


Vender

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [47]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RanTober 2020, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Tal vez su relación no había comenzado de forma tradicional, pero se alegra que haya sucedido de esa forma. [...]
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: RanTober [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 4





	Vender

**Author's Note:**

> No es que lo haya olvidado es que... pues sí, la verdad olvidé que había llegado hasta el día 20, todavía me faltan del 21-31 pero je, algún día llegaré ahí
> 
> Día 17 - Vender

**Vender**

Clark se encuentra arreglando la cerca tras el granero cuando detecta un auto acercarse a la entrada con su super oído, inclinando un poco la cabeza para concentrarse puede escuchar más allá de las ruedas los sonidos dentro del auto, sonriendo ligeramente al reconocer la música que a Bruce le gusta escuchar mientras conduce; inmediatamente deja lo que está haciendo y camina a un paso rápido hacia la granja, sin usar su super velocidad para darle tiempo a su pareja de llegar. _Su pareja_ , piensa con la misma sonrisa estúpida que hace años.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría saliendo con el famoso playboy Bruce Wayne no lo habría creído, mucho menos por el hecho de que el hombre parecía odiarlo tanto a él, como el simple periodista campesino Clark Kent, como a Superman. Su sonrisa disminuye un poco al recordar que su trabajo en el Daily Planet no fue suficiente para pagar las deudas que tenían con el banco después de una mala racha al perder sus cultivos tras una tormenta y los estaban forzando a vender el terreno; el recuerdo de su madre llorando porque no podía defender y cuidar lo único que le quedaba de Jonathan Kent, aparte del mismo Clark, no es algo que le guste pensar con frecuencia.

Realmente no puede recordar con exactitud que lo llevó a contarle a Bruce sobre la situación de la granja, si recuerda que fue en una explosión de ira y frustración en una gala a la que había asistido para cubrirla; por unos días creyó que había arruinado la relación del hombre con el diario, que sería despedido por hacerlos perder una gran fuente de donaciones o peor aún, hasta que recibió una notificación del Banco diciendo que alguien había comprado la granja a su nombre. Indagando quién había sido el benefactor secreto se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que había sido nada más y nada menos que Bruce Wayne.

Al principio había estado sorprendido, naturalmente, pero luego estaba tan confundido como enojado, ¿por qué el hombre lo había hecho? ¿ahora en lugar de tener una deuda con el banco la tendría con Industrias Wayne? ¿era alguna especie de venganza por su estallido en la gala? Por supuesto su madre había alejado esos pensamientos de su cabeza sugiriendo que lo invitara a la granja a una cena para agradecerle por su ayuda.

Cuando extendió la invitación de su madre creyó que el hombre se negaría, pero al contrario aceptó sin ninguna queja e incluso llevó vino y un regalo para su madre. La velada fue sorprendentemente agradable, lo que llevó a que ambos se reunieran varias veces más por varios meses hasta que una noche tras una cita una cosa pasó a otra y terminaron juntos, como una pareja.

Sale de sus recuerdos al notar que se encuentra en la parte delantera de la casa justo cuando el auto de Bruce se detiene en la entrada, en el lugar usual que suele ocupar; una nueva sonrisa amplia y brillante se expande por su rostro al ver al hombre bajar del auto y acercarse a él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Tal vez su relación no había comenzado de forma tradicional, pero se alegra que haya sucedido de esa forma.


End file.
